


Pictures of a Lifetime

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one part of the Golden Trio remains. Hermione takes one last look down memory lane at all the joys and blessings she's had in her lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of a Lifetime

The rain drops splashed against the window panes, thunder rolled vibrating the inside of the room, and shadows were thrown against the walls as the lightening flashed in the dark sky outside. The wind howled and branches swayed. Hermione was curled up in her bed with a book as the storm raged on.

It wasn't an ordinary book that she was reading, it was a photo album. Across the front was a fine embroidered print that read 'Family'. When she opened the worn cover she saw a picture of her and parents. She was little and dressed up as a witch with a play broom and wand. She had on a black pointed hat, a black cloak, fake long finger nails, and she even had a fake wort to put on her chin. Her parents were having a Halloween party with their clients from work. She had been so excited to show off her broom to the other children when they arrived, but when they made fun of her for dressing like a witch, she became angry. The broom suddenly took of at an alarming rate and smashed a vase on the mantle and the the guests left. Little did Hermione know that she just performed real magic.

She chuckled at the thought of the broom and what made her use unintended magic. A little boy at the party had stolen her candy apple. Her parents weren't upset with her and a few days later when a letter arrived at her home telling her that she was indeed a witch, she had to give her parents credit for handling something that shocking. She was their pride and joy after all.

Turning the page, she saw two pictures. One of her, Harry, and Ron just after their first Halloween at Hogwarts. The boys had saved her from that awful troll that Professor Quirrell had let into the castle. Yet here they were finally friends and smiling in the picture, laughing at a joke lost in all that time ago. The picture next to that was one that was taken right after Harry had defeated Voldemort. They looked tired and aged by many years. They had been through so much from when they started Hogwarts that time had really changed them for the better.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked back and forth at both of the pictures. They were so innocent and yet the war had stolen that from them. Sitting there now in her bed, she was the lone survivor of time. Two thirds of the golden Trio have long departed and left her there to face the world alone without them.

Quickly she flipped the page before the tears could spill over, but the picture in front of her forced the stinging tears to fall.

It had been a beautiful wedding and here were her and Ron smiling and waving happily from the picture up at her. A bouquet of multi-colored flowers still in her hand as she leaned in and kissed Ron. When they pulled away they were both laughing.

It was a carefree time with the war over and happiness spread throughout the wizarding world. They were both successful in their perspective jobs and had all the time in the world to marry. The wedding had been at the Burrow. Where they had been surrounded by the ever growing Weasley/Potter clan. Hermione smiled as she saw in the background her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chatting and smiling at the two of them.

With a smile on her face she turned the page knowing what was coming next.

Sitting in a chair Ron was pale in this picture and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Although his outward appearance looked defeated, he had a small smile on his face. Hermione was in the bed next to him with a tiny wrapped up bundle in her arms beaming from ear to ear. The tiny bundle was squirming and showed a tuft of red hair. It was baby Rose. On the page next to this was one of a three year old Rose, holding a small bundle herself as Hermione played in the bed and Ron was holding her hand. The small baby was sucking on his thumb. As she looked at the pictures side by side, she smiled as she reminisced to herself of the days that they were born.

She loved her children and enjoyed all the experiences that they had had together as a family. When she flipped through the next few pages of the photo album they were random pictures of holiday trips that her and Ron had taken with Rose and Hugo. They also showed years of Christmas time spent between the Weasley family and the Granger family. Dinner parties, nieces and nephews.

Then she as she went to turn the page, there was a loud clap of thunder that made her jump. She dropped the photo album on the bed and the lights around her flickered and went out. Hermione began to count. "One, one thousand, two, one thousand." She repeated in a shaky voice before the thunder rolled again making her scream out into the darkness. She felt for her wand in the dark, a second later had it in her hand and light filled the room. Looking down at the picture she saw Rose on her wedding day.

A smile played at the corners of her aged lips. The wrinkles scrunched her face up as her eyes were filled with happiness and light. Rose had been such a beautiful bride. She looked so happy and content on her wedding day and even though her relationship with her husband Scorpius had caused a stir when they started seeing one another, they had finally warmed up to him. There heads were together in this picture. Scorpius had only eyes for Rose and had such a loving expression on his face as he looked at her. Rose was smiling happily at her husband. The love in this photo radiated to even the present day.

On the page next to this was Hugo's wedding day to his wife Sophie. They were standing at the white marquee holding hands as the Minister of Magic was just about to pronounce them as husband and wife. Hugo had the trademark Weasley grin plastered on his face as Sophie's contagious smile was much softer.

The pages leading up to the end of the photo album all contained pictures of their children, grandchildren and even one last picture of Ron and Hermione together before Ron had passed away. Time had been good to all of them. They had been blessed with amazing grandchildren whom they had had wonderful relationships with.

The last picture of Ron and Hermione had showed how they stood the test of time. Together their aged selves waved merrily from the picture, but there had been a foreboding feeling of the picture. Hermione knew what would take place only two weeks after the photograph was taken. Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about Ron. She missed him dearly and even though she had her children and grandchildren it was still difficult to be alone. She whipped her eyes and shut the photo album laying it gently on the night stand. The storm outside was starting to settle down as she muttered 'nox' and placed her wand down next to the album. She easily drifted off to sleep ten minutes later.

The next morning dawned fresh and new. The sky was cloudless and the storms had moved on. The sun had been spilling into Hermione's bedroom as birds chirped as they flew lazily past the windows. A soft knock came to the door.

"Mum?" The gentle but firm voice of Rose called out. "Mum?" she repeated.

There was no response and Rose began to worry. She opened the door gently and closed it softly behind her not wanting to startle her mother.

"Mum?" She called out again as she walked quietly over to the bed.

Rose looked at her mother laying there in her bed with the duvet pulled up around her. Concerned, she reached her arm down to nudge her and then pulled her hand back quickly.

"HUGO! SCORPIUS!" She yelled from the room her eyes growing wide as tears stung them. She heard running coming up the stairs as she collapsed to the bed.

"Rose what's wrong?" Scorpius called out as Hugo followed behind him quickly into the room.

"She..." Rose started to choke out. "She's gone."

Scorpius and Hugo looked stunned. Scorpius went over and put his hand to Hermione's neck checking for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he looked up at his wife and brother in-law, "I'm sorry." he told them sincerely.

The last part of the golden trio had passed away peacefully in her bed after having the chance to look fondly back on the memories of her life that she had shared with so many.


End file.
